


House of Horrors

by ziggle



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood and Gore, Danger, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Minor iKON Ensemble, Multi, OT7, bangtan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziggle/pseuds/ziggle
Summary: Ji-Won, or Bobby, is a single father to his son Woo-Ho in a run-down neighborhood. On a night out with their friends, they wind up isolated in an abandoned house. While trying to find a way out, they meet 7 "monsters" who hold a grudge against humanity and are not willing to let them go. When they mention that young boys are going missing, they become willing to help the father and son get to their friends and stop the same threat that ruined their lives forever.
Relationships: bxb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Pilot

“3 children, between the ages of 5 and 8, have gone missing in the past 24 hours. Police are trying to find a suspect with no prominent leads. If you have any information that can help with the solving of this case, you are urged to call your emergency number.”  
His mood drops at the thought of the children, so he switches the channel on the TV. ‘I feel bad for those kids.’ He sighs, turning his attention back to the TV. All that’s on is some cheesy kids movie about fish. It doesn’t help that it’s about finding a missing fish. Done with the horrible emotions that the Tv brought, he turned it off.  
Ring, ring! Groaning, the male gets off of the couch and shuffles over to the kitchen where the landline was. Struggling with getting and holding a job meant having a regular phone was not an option. Having the TV was a stretch even if he was borrowing it from a friend.  
“Hello, who's speaking?”  
“HEY JIWON! How’s Woo-Ho doing?” The yell causes said male to pull the phone away from his head.  
“Hey, Jackson hyung. He’s doing well. But I have a feeling he’s not why you called.”  
“Correct. The guys and I are meeting up for lunch if you want to come.”  
“Yea, sure. When and where?”  
“Are you still using the landline? I told you we would buy you a phone. All you need to do is ask us.”  
“No, I couldn’t waste your money like that.”  
"I told you it's fine. We'll all pitch in a little and we'll get you a nice phone. One that you don't have to walk over to pick u-"  
"When and where, Jackson." He said annoyance seeping into his voice.  
"-11:30 at Chick-fil-B. We’ll pay for Woo-Ho’s food so don’t worry about it. And I won’t take no for an answer." He mumbled through the phone.  
"Thank you, We'll see you later."  
"Wai-"  
"Bye."  
A glance towards the clock tells him it’s 9:27 am. “Ugh. It’s way too early for this.” He settles back on the ratty couch bringing his feet up to sit cross-legged. He pushes his hair back only to retract his hand in disgust. ‘When did my hair get so greasy? I’m going out later so it might be good to clean up a little.’ With that thought in place, he lethargically walked over to the small closet and pulled open the sliding door. There are not many presentable clothes in the small space so he puts on some blue ripped jeans, a grey sweatshirt and a black bomber jacket with some Timberlands. ‘Simple and doesn’t make me look as poor as I feel.’ Ji-Won walks over to the full-size bed where Woo-Ho was sleeping.  
“Woo-Ho, wake up baby. We need to leave.”  
“But Appa, I wanna stay and sleep.” His son slurred tiredly. His lisp made it that much harder to understand.  
“I know, but uncle Jackie invited us to lunch with other uncles. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” The toddlers’ eyes open at this.  
“Eat wi’ uncle Jackie?” He sits up and rubs his eyes.  
“Yep, but you’ve got to change if you want to go. We’re leaving soon. We have a stop to make before so we need to leave soon. Ok buddy?” His son, dressed loosely in a sweater, some jeans, and Nike Air Force Ones, ran out of their shared room and into the arms of his father. “C’mon little dude. Let’s go.”  
The area they live in is best known for the high crime rate and poor living standards. It’s rare to see anything remotely clean nowadays. He walks down the sidewalk, ignoring the stares from people on the street. From the stares of petty thieves who want to see what he’s got on him and from those of the homeless wanting to take what’s on him. Ji-won looked better off than most people in the area, which made him walking eye-candy.  
They make their way down the blocks of dirty apartment complexes and corner stores. The boy finds himself in front of the place he needed the most right now; the barbershop. Without a second thought, he goes in.  
“Morning Jiwon, Woo-Ho! It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”  
“It has.”  
“How are you doing? I heard you’ve been out of your parents’ house for quite some time. Why didn’t you bother to visit?”  
“I’m sorry uncle. I’ve been trying to get enough money to come by. It’s hard enough trying to pay rent. I’ve been good otherwise.”  
“That’s good. Now. why did you come here? You don’t get haircuts a lot.”  
Jiwon brings an unconscious hand to his head. “I’ve been meaning to get the dye touched up and maybe shortened. How much do you think that will cost?”  
“Around $30 for you. Your family here.”  
Jiwon pulls out his wallet and peeks inside. ‘$32.25-...30-...57 cents.’  
“Yea, I’ll get that done.” He walks towards the back with Mr. Min who goes to fetch the dye.  
He looks toward the clock on the wall, the only thing decorating the dirty, white surface.  
10:07 am  
‘Good, I have enough time.’ “Where can Woo-Ho sit? I don't want to leave him alone.”  
“Let him sit next to you. We should have a baby seat in the back.” He said putting the dye aside and walking to look for the seat. We walk towards the row of chairs and sit in the one closest and I set Woo-Ho on my lap.  
“You need to be good while appa gets his hair done, ok munchkin. After that, we can get food and ice cream with uncles.”  
“Ok appa.”  
“Thanks bud.”  
Mr. Min returned shortly after with a small black booster seat and set it in the chair next to the young father.  
“Here you go. Did you want to keep the blonde or switch?”  
He doesn’t hesitate in his response of keeping the blonde. They started washing and drying his hair while the toddler was playing with his fathers’ fingers. 

Mr. Min pulled his hands away from the freshly done hair and took a step back. “I think we’re all done. Is there anything else you want done?”  
“No, me and Woo-Ho are meeting up with some friends so we have to go.”  
“Well I hope you have fun. Come again soon and make sure you tell me what’s going on, we’re family.”  
“Sure thing Mr. Min. Say bye Woo-Ho.”  
The 3-year-old looked at his father then looked at the barber, a large smile gracing his face; on e identical to his fathers’. “Bye Bye Mr. Minnie!”  
“Bye Bye Woo-Ho. Here, have this.” He said, handing a cherry red lollipop to the boy and waving him off. On the way out, Jiwon glances at the photo of a family of 3 sitting in a field, two parents and their son, that rested on a side table. It was surrounded by flowers and candles with a small plaque saying, In Loving Memory of the Min Family. May God Bless Their Souls.  
“Goodbye Yoongi-ah.” He whispered as they stepped through the door. “So, where to next bub?”  
“Lunch wit’ Uncle Jackie!” Replied the boy, jumping up and down in excitement. “Can I have a piggyback ride Appa?”  
The 3-year-old pulled out the puppy eyes and the quivering lip to convince his dad to do it, even though he would have done it anyways.  
“Of course bub,” he said bending down and holding out his arms, “hop on.” Once his son was on, he glanced at his phone for the time, then moved it back to his jacket pocket and readjusted Woo-Ho.  
From there they walked down the dirty streets of their town to the nearest bus stop.

(Jiwon’s POV)

We’re finally at the bus stop. “Woo-Ho, I gotta set you down buddy, we’re here.” Why did that walk seem longer than usu-? A loud noise interrupts my thoughts as the bus pulls up and opens its doors. I let out a small huff and step on. I take the first seat on the left as to not talk to any other person who might’ve been on. Chick-Fil-A is about a 10-minute drive from the shit-hole we live in. Woo-Ho moved on to my lap and put his hands and face on the window.  
I listen closely to the sounds around me when the view my son thought was interesting becomes insufficient. The low hum of the engine. The rattle of the asphalt we roll over. The hushed breaths of the people somewhere behind me. It almost becomes a song when the bus screeches to a stop. I pull my hood on to my blond and black hair and carry Woo-Ho out of the bus. It’s not hard to spot my friends across the street as they wave crazily in our direction.  
Sigh. Sometimes I wonder why they’re my friends. Woo squirms out of my arms and stands next to me, looking for something. “Hey, guys!” An arm slings itself over my shoulder.  
“Uncle Jackie!” Woo-Ho said running over to Jackson to aggressively hug his leg.  
“Jiwon, I’m so glad you could make it. Asshat over here said you were in a mood and wouldn’t be here.” BamBam said, pointing over his shoulder.  
“Yah, respect your elders' brat! There’s a child here!” Shouted Jackson, pointing to the clueless toddler. “Hey tiger. How ya been buddy?” Jackson squats and gives Woo-Ho a complicated handshake while Woo just stands with his hand out.  
“Yeah, yeah. Alright Grandpa, is this better.”  
“YAH!”  
Jaebum hyung and Youngjae are doubling over in laughter while Mark hyung and Yugyeom try to pick them up and bring them inside, briefly apologizing for the four who caused the scene. I quietly chuckle as the door to the building closes behind me.  
“Appa, what does asshat mean?”


	2. Stories and Strangers

“Appa, what does asshat mean?”  
I look down at my son with slightly wide eyes, then turn to send a hard glare at the two dorks who were still bickering. “It’s a not-nice name to call someone. I don’t want you to ever call someone like that, understand?  
“Ok Appa.”   
“Good, come on, your uncles are probably waiting.” I pat his head and grab his hand as we walk towards the boys.   
“All you have to do is say Jackson hyung is the most handsome man in the world and I’ll let you go,” Jackson said while tightening the headlock he had on BamBam, “Don’t be stubborn.”  
“As that Washington dude said-ugh-I cannot tell a lie.” BamBam grunted while trying to pull his tormentor’s arm away from his neck. This only made Jacksons face heat up in anger and curse out the laughing boy in the middle of the restaurant.  
I propped Woo-Ho on my arm and looked around. The two ignorant idiots had gained the attention of the entire place with people now starting to whisper about god knows what. “Now now boys, you don’t want little Woo growing up thinking that’s ok, do you?” Jaebum hyung put in, trying to stop them from gaining further attention. He put on a tight-lipped smile that poorly hid his annoyance.  
“O-of course not JB hyung-g. Hehe, sorry Woo, we won’t do it again.”   
“Yeah, sorry people, nothing to see here.” BamBam said awkwardly putting his hands up before punching Jackson in the side. “Why’d you stutter, you idiot?!” He whispered angrily.  
“Because JB hyung is scary and you know it too!”   
“Yeah sure, and roosters lay eggs.” They went on like this for the rest of lunch, whispering angrily at each other and making empty threats. At this point, I think my 3-year-old has more sense than them.   
And he’s got his hands buried in a bowl of mac & cheese.   
“Woo-Ho, don’t play with your food, that’s nasty.”  
“Appa, don’t talk wit’ you mouth full, that’s nasty.” I swear on my life this child will be the death of me. I choked on my chicken nugget and wiped my mouth.  
“Yah, why are you mocking me!”  
He only grinned and said, “Yah, why are you mocking me,” in his devilishly cute voice and stuck his hands back in the food.  
“Kids these days, so rude,” I said, turning back to my nuggets and putting one on my tongue.  
“Adults these days, so rude,” my child said taking a handful of mac & cheese and shoving it in his mouth.  
“Why do I bother?”  
“That must hurt Jiwon-ah. Being burned by a toddler. Gimme five Woo,” Mark says sticking his hand in front of Woo-Ho. He glances at where the youngers hand is finally before pulling away, “On second thought maybe not.”  
“Good choice Mark. Come on Woo, let’s get those fingers of yours clean again.” I say as I pick him up and bring him to the bathroom.

(Nobody’s POV)

“Another child, age 6, has disappeared. His name is Lee Know, a small boy with brown eyes and brown hair. If you have any information about his whereabouts, please contact the police.”   
“Damn, what is that, the fourth one this week?” Youngjae asks. The story popped up right after Jiwon left to clean his sons’ hands.  
“Yea. I can’t believe they’re just going missing.” Replies Jinyoung quietly.  
A chair is dragged up to the table and set facing backward. A small male sets himself on the chair confidently with his arms crossed over the back. He had a black buzzcut, a round face, thick eyebrows, and plump lips.  
“Who are you?”   
“Not important. Wanna hear a story?”  
“Not really...who are you?”  
“I’ll tell you anyways. This story is one that happened centuries ago. It’s so farfetched that people have mistaken it like a fairytale to scare kids. Around 250 years ago, back in the 1750s, there was a doctor. He took 7 small kids, ages 4-9 within 5 days. They say he experimented on them. They were kept there for years before they es-”  
“Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?” Jiwon was walking with Woo-Ho out of the bathroom when he saw the stranger at their table.  
“No, in fact. You listen too. After being kept there for years, the boys had escaped. It would have been a happy time if they could have actually gone back to their families. They had been turned into hideous monsters and were feared by the public, so they hid in the abandoned mansion over by the Wondae-ri Birch Forest and that’s where they’ve been since.”  
“Interesting story but who are you? We still don’t know you’re name.”  
“Oh, that’s not important. But think about it, the beginnings are almost the same.”  
“True but-”  
Another new face pops up behind them. This time it’s a taller male with white hair and a deeper, smoother voice.   
“I have been looking for you everywhere. And stop telling your stories to strangers. It freaks them out.” He then turned to them and told the group apologies while yanking his short companion out of the chair and out of the store leaving the boys in uncomfortable silence.  
“We never got their names.” Mark says suddenly.   
Jackson’s face shifts into one of mischief. “Does it matter. We don’t need names to find a place.”   
“What do you mean?” Jiwon says, picking up his son who looked like he was about to fall asleep.  
“I mean let’s go to the mansion! He said it was an age-old story. The only thing that could still be living there would be bugs. What’s the harm in checking it out?” He looks around to everyone in the group with a hopeful gleam in his eye.  
“First, we don’t know who the hell that was just then, or if we can trust him. Second, he said it was abandoned. What if it collapses? I’m too handsome to die.” BamBam states, pointing at his face.  
“But it’ll be fun. Come on guys, how often do you get to do something like this?”  
“It might be a good idea, but where would I leave Woo-Ho? The dust could hurt him.” Jiwon starts to rock softly while running his fingers through Woo-ho’s hair.   
“Bring him with us. We’ll only check it out for a few minutes, then leave. Come on, please.” He turns to Jaebum with the puppy eyes. “Please.”  
A blush spread across Jaebums face and he looks down mumbling sure.   
“Yes! See guys, Jae is a real one, the rest of y’all fake as hell.”  
A chorus of unsure “fine, we’ll go too” comes from the guys.  
“Sweet. Let’s go tonight. We can meet up at the library and drive up from there. I’ll give you and Woo a ride.”  
“You owe us one, though,” says BamBam, “Cuz if my face gets scratched, I’m blaming you.”  
“Fine. I’ll buy lamb skewers. Let’s go now so we can change. I’ll see you guys at the library at 9”   
“Why 9? Why not earlier, when it’s less scary out?  
“Don’t be a pussy Jinyoung. That’s the fun part.” At that Jackson walks out of the building waving bye and winking, which erupts a deeper blush from Jaebum. It’s a known fact in the group that the two like each other but don’t have the balls to ask the other out.   
“I guess we’ll see you guys at 9.” The father says and follows Jackson’s footsteps out the door. The others follow suit and soon the last one leaves.  
“Come again.”

(??? POV)

“So your story did pique their interest. Do you think they’ll stop him before the last boy is taken?” I ask. We were standing in the alley next to the building listening to their conversation.   
“No, not at all. But I think they’ll be able to stop him before he turns them like he did the boys. At least one of them will.” He leans in for a short kiss and I wrap my arms around his waist. I pull away and rest my forehead against his.  
“We can only hope they do before it’s too late.”


End file.
